WTF
by darkness wasted
Summary: Knuckles is a geek. He wants Rouge to notice him. So Amy helps him out. Is Rouge going to notice him?


**~WTF~**

* * *

**-Knuckles x Rouge-  
-Humur/Romance.............Pay Back.- ;)**

* * *

Sitting in the computer lab was a red and white echidna. On his muzzle was a pair of awkward looking big rimmed glasses. He wore a sweeter vest, brown business shoes, and overalls. He sat and looked at the screen with awh and happiness. He could fix anything that was computerized. He was also president of the chess club.

As stared at the blue screen, his ears perked up at the sound of a laughter outside the lab. He gasped and raced to the door. He looked out into the hallways of the fourth floor and walking down the hall was the woman of his dreams. A short, chubby, and tired looking woman walked towards him and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, looked over her shoulder and saw the real girl of his dreams. Rouge the Bat. She wore a black Minnie skirt with a strapless top that showed cleavage at the bottom of it. Showing off her flat and perfect stomach. On her feet were six inch heels and on her lips was a fire truck red lip gloss.

Knuckles gasped and raced into the hallway. Sadly he stumbled on his long shoelaces and fell head of heels onto the floor and into a set of lockers. One was open for some reason so he rolled right into it. As if haunted, the locker closed on him in one fluid motion.

"Did you see that?" a purple cat, Blaze, said to Rouge. Rouge was placing lip gloss on and looking in her mirror. She said, "Huh? See what?"

Blaze rolled her eyes and the two continued down the hallway towards the exit. Knuckles pushed and shoved until finally the locker flew open. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and watched as his albino beauty walked off without passing him a single glance.

"Why won't she notice me?"

"It's because it looks like Geek Squad threw up on you."

Knuckles looked up and saw a pink hedgehog. She smiled at him and he gave a shy smile back. She bent down and stretched out her hand. He took it and she pulled him back onto his clumsy feet. Bad move. He fell over in an instant. The pink hedgehog giggled and helped him up again.

"Listen. I have an idea how to make Rouge get her eyes _all _over you." the pink hedgehog giggled. Knuckles blushed and his mind went to a few M rated material that he thought the pink hedgehog meant. The hedgehog snapped her fingers and said, "Whoa! Don't go to home plate if you haven't reached second base! Shesh!"

Knuckles' eyes widen and he shouted, "I wasn't even think that!" The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and said, "By they way you spaced out and how you twitched it was obvious you were." Knuckles blushed and shuck his head. He sighed and allowed the hedgehog to tell him the plan she had. She also mentioned her name being Amy Rose.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to go back to my computer. Thanks but no thanks."

"Alright. If you don't want Rouge then I'll be on my way then. Bye." Amy skipped off but Knuckles grabbed her arm instantly. He sighed and looked at her.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll meet you at your house. Deal?" Amy smiled and nodded. She gave him her address and number then skipped off to the exit to head home. Knuckles smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He got down on his knees and said, "Thank you!"

"Shhh!" Five teachers poked their heads out of their doors and had their fingers to their lips to hush Knuckles. Knuckles looked around, chuckled, then went to his locker at lightning speed. If by that you mean tripping down four flights of stairs and into another open locker? Then yes. Lightning speed.

~*_*~

"Ouch!"

"Oh hold still! I need to tie this thing here!"

Inside a little pink house on the side of town lived Amy. Up on the second floor, she and Cream the Rabbit were doing a complete make over on the poor Echidna. Knuckles clawed at the pink puffy rug as the girls tugged him back towards them to continued their special works.

"Hey! Get use to girls pulling your tail! Because it's going to happen when we're done with you!" Amy barked as she grabbed the shirtless and pantsless, not boxerless, male towards her and her friend. Knuckles continued to fidget and scream as the girls continued their art.

"Let me go! Nothing is worth this!" Cream and Amy rolled their eyes and continued their art work. They were far from over.

~*_*~

"Come on, Rouge! You have to come see this!" Amy shouted. She was back in school. It was concert day at the high school. Concert day was the once a year annual day that the school holds a concert with their students. And playing electric guitar was her masterpiece.

"Do I know you?" Rouge said looking at the pink hedgehog. Rouge was in the bathroom when Amy raced in to fetch her. She was applying eye liner and adding some lip gloss over the one she already had on. Amy sighed and said, "No but come on! Hurry! You must see!" Without another word, Amy grabbed Rouge and pulled her out of the bathroom.

Rouge growled in protest but followed the hedgehog to the gym that was in another building outside of the original high school building. After a few painful jogs through the grass and hills with heels on, Amy and Rouge reached the doors of the gym and Amy pushed them both open.

They were surrounded by large crowds. Each jumping and singing with the band that was playing. Rouge looked at Amy and said, "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"No of course not! The guy on stage! Look!" Amy pointed and Rouge gasped in awh. On stage was a very tall and quiet handsome echidna. His hair were in dreadlocks and on him were a pair of black boots, white and red t-shirt, and a long chain wrapped around his waist. In his hands was an electric guitar which he rocked out on.

"Who is that!" Rouge screamed full of glee. She didn't let Amy answer. She flew over the crowd and got a front row seat. She reached up her hand to the guitarist and prayed he'd hold her hand. The male looked down at her and smirked. She smiled and her eyes twinkled.

He reached down and looked at her. She looked at him back and gave a seductive giggle. The male smirked and his eyes looked deeply into her's. Rouge reached out to hold his hand but the male jumped back and slammed his hand onto the cords of his guitar.

Rouge raised an eyebrow and he approached her again. He knealt down near her face and whispered in her ear, "Too late. You had your chance." He backed away, nodded a few times, then went back to the band and continued their song.

Rouge blinked a few times and stared at him. She raised an eyebrow and watched as he continued to play on the guitar like a pro. She looked and noticed Amy was rocking in the crowd as well. She rushed to the hedgehog and shuck her shoulders.

"Who is he!" Rouge shouted. Amy giggled and said, "Knuckles the Echidna." Rouge's eyes widened and she let go of Amy. The hedgehog pranced off with her friends while Rouge stood in the center of the crowd dumbfounded.

"Who the heck is Knuckles?" she said as she looked back up on stage. She scratched the back of her head and shrugged. She went on her merry way right out the door and without a passing glance to the guitarist. That didn't go without notice. Knuckles saw and his jaw dropped. His eyes were wide and he sweat dropped. His eyes didn't have pupils and he leaned forward as if he had a broken back. A large sweat drop came onto his head. Amy giggled and scratched the back of her head. Talk about awkward and a waste of time.

_This reminds me of my friend's older brother. ^-^ lolz. No that wasn't a mean joke at all. Just something I realized. Haha! After all that she still didn't know! Thanks for reading. Laters._


End file.
